Que Sera Sera
by Susuka
Summary: A love that lasts the tests of time. Yet tragedy lies on the outskirts of everything. Nothing is certain, nothing is clear. What will happen? Who'll end up with who?
1. Default Chapter

**Que Sera, Sera**

As a blonde girl with green eyes walked through a silent street lined with trees and sidewalks she heard a faint shuffling of small feet behind her. She looked behind her, but no one was there and she continued her silent journey along the noiseless street. There was another pitter-patter of small feet and she paused to look behind her but nothing was there yet again. As she paused on her walk, she stopped to think.

"Hmmm I wonder. Where I should go now?" said the young girl of about fifteen with shiny blonde hair. Her name was Carolyn Smith a ninth grader at Simi High School. She had on a large purple and silver backpack that was full of items that were as necessary for school as water skis in a desert. She was running away from being accused of something she did not do. As she thought about her destination, a shadow hurried along past her.

"What was that?" She pondered this for a while, because it was already past the morning bell that initiated the start to school. No one would be out this late; she was the only one on the sidewalk that seemed to stretch for endless miles before her. She turned around, but did not see the owner of the shadow that crossed her path. When she finally turned back around to continue her solemn walk, she saw an aged, elderly woman.

"Hello my dear." For all the silent words she had spoken, they had all come out clear as a bell in defiance of the volume that they were in. The old woman that had uttered these words had puffy, snow white hair, deep wrinkles about the eyes, short frail looking legs protruding from a light purple dress, deep chocolate brown eyes that were borderline black, throughout the figure of the old woman laid a mysterious presence.

"Yeah what do you want?" the confused young girl asked.

"Come with me," beckoned the old woman, extending a pale gnarled hand, "I can see inside your soul and I've found a deeply troubled mind. I can provide you with some relief to the torment that lay behind you. I can make your problems subside and in time dissipate."

"Oh really, I don't believe you, you'll have to do better than that." The impudent girl said with an utter lack of belief in the aged woman.

"Really, come with me then to prove me wrong." The old woman said calmly, ignoring the words that came from the coldness of the young girl's personality. The disbelieving, impudent girl followed, showing obvious contempt for the old woman she thought to be senile. She followed her along the road to a side street; it had broken down houses and brown patches of crab grass. Then the old woman stopped in front of a certain broken down squat one-story building with peeling paint on the walls, dingy windows, a dilapidated roof that looked ready to cave in, and a sign that read 'Madame Nonod's Psychic School'. All together the area was in a total state of disrepair. In later times, the building would have been a small respectable home, but in its current condition it looked like the hideout for many a hobo. As she examined the old building feeling sorry for the old, senile woman, the woman walked inside the dark entry room of the house. Sure enough, Carolyn followed her into a room that smelled faintly of rotting wood and wet mold. As she looked for the smell that emanated from the room the elderly woman swiftly walked past her to the center of the room, where there were two faded armchairs and a small opaque orb that lay on a delicate, deteriorating wooden table that had a ratty midnight blue tablecloth haphazardly thrown across it. The orb lay there on the table between the two faded armchairs. When Carolyn reached the chairs, she sat facing the one already occupied by the frail looking woman.

"Yes, yes my dear. Now place your hands on the crystal ball so that I may help you." Madame Nonod instructed. Carolyn complied wordlessly and put her hands on the ball that was glowing brightly, casting shadows upon the wizened aged face of the psychic, making her seem demonic and slightly evil. As she put her hands carefully on the ball not wanting to destroy the table that looked ready to fall apart, a dark blue that was close to black smoke seeped slowly out of the ball.

Carolyn swiftly recoiled from the ball, fearful, yet mesmerized by the smoke and stifled an enormous yawn. Her eyelids began to droop and she realized this odd-looking smoke was putting her to sleep. She tried to fight it as best as she could, but the smoke was too strong and it began to cloud her mind. She began to drift off and heard words that sounded similar to gibberish coming out of Madame Nonod's mouth. As Carolyn lay in the faded armchair sleeping in a sound doze, a large black void opened beneath her. The sleeping form of the girl disappeared from this world.

"Uggh…where am I?" Carolyn thought, still in a daze from the smoke. She looked at her surroundings and gasped. This was not Madame Nonod's Psychic School. As she viewed her surroundings, she gazed into the endless expanse of pristine green trees and the limitless periwinkle blue of the sky. She laid by lush green grass that sank under her. Flowers of almost every variety surrounded the trees and the field she was in that sat next to a winding dirt path. She heard birds chattering away as a warm, soft breeze blew through the trees.

"Where is this beautiful place?" She questioned aloud in awe. "It looks so untouched and pure." As she stood there looking though the glorious environment that surrounded her, a young man with black hair, a long, golden staff in his hand, and a deep purple robe draped like a toga over his black kimono was walking down the trail.

"Oh hello," Carolyn said to the unusually dressed boy, "can you tell me where I am?"

"Certainly, my fair maiden," the young man answered. "Before I do, I have a small question to ask of you." He explained.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Carolyn asked, unsure of what the question was. The young man then grabbed her hands and gently enveloped them in his. She could not help but notice how strong they were. A deep crimson blush appeared on her face and she looked up into his dark, untroubled eyes. He looked so calm and composed as she was falling apart reveling in the first time any boy had held her hands. She quickly recalled to the situation and squared her shoulders.

"Would you be the mother of my children?" the boy answered with a slight smirk on his face. Carolyn gasped and stared at him in utter shock. Who was he to ask such a question to someone as young as she was? He himself must not be over nineteen.

"I-I can't, I don't even know your name and I am too young to think of such things." She replied hastily in utter amazement.

"Oh, forgive my manners. I sometimes loose my head over women as beautiful as you do. My name is Miroku, I am a monk." He said adding the last part as a tool to try to impress her into accepting his proposal of bearing his children.

A loud voice shouted, Carolyn and Miroku looked in the direction of the voice and saw a young girl with long black hair, a red and pink shirt that had large sleeves, a green skirt, and wooden sandals, and an expression that looked like death for the young monk.

"Miroku are you bothering this young girl?" The angry girl screamed at Miroku. Then the girl suddenly noticed Carolyn and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh! You must be from Kagome's time." The girl said and looked at Carolyn closely, completely forgetting her rage at Miroku. Carolyn wondered what she meant and who was this Kagome?

"My name is Carolyn, can you tell me where I am? I tried to ask this guy over here, but he got sidetracked into asking me strange questions." Carolyn asked sweetly. No one could resist answering her when she spoke in this tone.

"I could tell you, but I doubt you'd understand. It would be better that Kagome told you." Sango replied, "Miroku! Come on! Let's go to Kaede's Village. Kagome might be there if she isn't off with Inuyasha or Shippo." Carolyn then started following Sango and Miroku.

After a long time had elapsed she asked, "How do you know I'm not from this time?"

"Oh, I could tell by your clothes. Even though they're different from Kagome's, they're oddly similar." Sango explained. Carolyn then looked down at her navy blue tank top, grayish black denim stretchy pants, and white and blue battered tennis shoes.

"Ahh, we're here, let's go find Kagome." Sango said as they entered an old looking village. Carolyn after hearing Sango say this looked around and saw wooden huts with thatched roofs. There were horse-drawn carriages, children playing with wooden swords dressed in kimonos and a white haired, dog-eared creature wearing a red kimono talking to a girl. The girl had black hair and a green and white shirt that had a red-knotted thing coming out from under her collar; she had on a green, pleated mini skirt with a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder. The two were walking in the direction of Sango, Miroku and Carolyn.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku." The young modernly dressed girl cried cheerily in greeting. Then the black haired girl saw Carolyn and quizzically looked at both Sango and Miroku.

Sango wordlessly reading the expression on Kagome's face expressed, "this is Carolyn. We think she's from your time Kagome."

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, "How did you get here?"

"I don't really know," Carolyn explained as she told her story to them all.

"Hmm that's odd," said a boy that looked like Miroku. Carolyn looked at him with surprise written all over her face. She looked between Miroku and the other boy quickly becoming confused.

"Shippo cut it out!" the dog-eared creature cried in anger and gave the boy a sharp smack on the head. Instantly the boy exploded into a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left but a small young looking boy with rusty reddish brown hair, green eyes, a puffy light brown tail, and fangs.

"Kagome! Inuyasha hit me again!" The little boy cried out in pain, a large bump appearing on his head.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and cried one word, "SIT!" Then Inuyasha fell face-first on the ground, "Why are you always mean to him? He didn't do anything to you and he's younger than you!" Kagome's long and faintly boring lecture lasted forever until Carolyn piped up.

"Uhh, Kagome?"

"Yeah what do you want?" Kagome replied.

"Sango said that you might be able to explain where I am. Can you please tell me?" Carolyn asked.

"Oh yeah. You're from the present. Right now you're in the feudal era of Japan." Kagome answered. Carolyn stood there her eyes wide with fear. All of a sudden, she fell backwards into a faint. When she woke up, she found an old woman wearing an eye patch, an old-fashioned pair of Japanese pants, and a white karate style shirt sponging her forehead.

"Ahh, you're awake. Ye have got to be more careful." The old woman lectured.

"Umm, who are you?" Carolyn inquired.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself have I? Well my name is Kaede; I am the priestess of this village." Kaede said. Carolyn sat up quickly becoming fearful of the old woman and the dimly lit room that was lightly furnished. It had wooden walls and a fabric that served as a door. Over on the side of the door there was a wooden barred window.

"Do not be alarmed, you are safe." Kaede said trying to comfort the hysteric girl. Carolyn had calmed down in an instant because she had just remembered Miroku and the others.

"Hey where is everyone?" Carolyn inquired of Kaede.

"Oh they are out somewhere in the village." Kaede replied. Just the Miroku stepped in carrying a bunch of herbs and flowers.

"Oh, you're awake; I had expected you to stay asleep much longer than this." Miroku said with a sly smile on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that and what's with the herbs and flowers?" Carolyn asked.

"Oh!" He looked down at the flowers and moved them so that she could barely see them, "nothing."

"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!" A villager who had a brown worn and black hair was yelling as he dashed into the hut.

"Yes," Kaede said calmly, "what is it?"

"A girl has been found. She looks similar to that one there." He pointed to Carolyn who was watching the frenzied young man.

"Oh really? Bring her in here." Kaede replied, a strange alertness shining in her tired old eyes. The villager made a beckoning gesture to someone outside, and a tall buff villager came in and brought a girl of about the same age as Carolyn. She thought she looked familiar and strained her neck, but she couldn't see the unconscious girl from where she was sitting.

"Who was it that found her?" Kaede asked quickly.

"The half-demon Inuyasha. He would have brought him in himself but a demon was about to devour her so he is slaying the demon." The buff villager grunted.

"Hey! I know that girl! That's my friend Brittney!" Carolyn exclaimed. She got up from where she had lain and ran over to her friend. The congregation that had formed in Kaede's hut watched Carolyn and Brittney in extreme interest.

"Brittney? Brittney! Come on wake up!" Carolyn said as she quickly shook her.

"What? Where am I? Carolyn what are we doing here?" Brittney groggily yawned.

"Uhh, Brittney? I know this might come as a shock to you, but we're in the feudal era of Japan." Carolyn tentatively implied.

"Oh my god!" Brittney exclaimed. Miroku being the only one in the hut, for Kaede and the villagers had left to provide aid to Inuyasha, had been feeling pangs of sorrow for the two girls whose lives had been changed so drastically by an odd event. He had to help in some way.

"Excuse me Brittney? Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked. Before Brittney could answer, Carolyn silently stormed out of the room, quiet tears trickling down her tan cheeks. Miroku and Brittney watched Carolyn quickly storm out of the hut, then for the first time Miroku noticed how the sun reflected off Carolyn's blonde hair.

As Carolyn walked away, Kagome and Sango saw her. They ran up to her with nothing short of concern and pity.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Did something happen?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, I don't need any sympathy. It just makes things worse." Carolyn managed to grunt out, and she continued her lonely march. Sango and Kagome then continued along and saw Miroku running down the same pathway Carolyn had previously tread.

Back at the hut Brittney was sitting alone in the dark wondering who her savior was. She had been looking for Carolyn back in Simi when she met a psychic and went to her building. Some smoke was floating around the room and that's all Brittney could remember until a demon attacked her and she fell unconscious. She didn't even know who brought her here. Who was this Inuyasha that saved her life? Inuyasha then stepped into the room.

"So, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked noticing how she looked similar to Kagome but was much prettier.

"Yeah I guess." Brittney said admiring the strength that emanated from the body of Inuyasha. She also noticed the handsome face sitting squarely on his shoulders covered in a silky mane of shining silver. Altogether Inuyasha showed a radiance of a cold sense of pride and dignity that had not been forgotten.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha growled, starting to get frustrated at a girl whose beauty he could not understand. She had medium length black hair that was straight on the top yet wavy on the bottom, a red and black spaghetti strap tank top that had the image of a flaming skull with a rose wound through its jaws. She had on blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers with red shoelaces.

"Oh no reason. I've just never seen a demon before." Brittney hastily exclaimed noticing that she had been staring at him. She quickly regained her composure and looked away. Inuyasha looked away as well, but then felt the urge to look upon her face again. He looked in her direction and she looked back and they quickly looked away.

"He isn't a demon," said a strange voice, "he's a half-demon."

"Shut up Myoga! That's enough, she doesn't need to know anymore." Inuyasha said plucking a little creature out of his long flowing hair.

"Eww gross, what is that thing?" Brittney cried in alarm. Inuyasha paid no heed and squashed the thing.

"This thing just happens to be Myoga." The tiny creature said as it popped back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Miroku finally found Carolyn sitting on a large rock in the shade of a large tree, she was rummaging through her backpack. Carolyn heard someone's footsteps but she paid no heed to whom they might belong to. When she looked up her tear stained face with her red eyes looked upon the concerned face of Miroku.

"So what do you want?" Carolyn said icily. She knew that he was just a flirt that cared nothing about her. He just wanted to find someone to bear his children. She looked back down at her backpack trying to hold back more of her injured tears.

"I thought it was dangerous that you went off on your own without any protection." Miroku said, surprised by the coldness in her usually warm and cheery voice. He took a step closer but stopped when she looked back up at him.

"Oh is that why? Or is it because you just want me to bear your children because Brittney wouldn't?" Carolyn sardonically stated. She was suppressing a great amount of fury at the one that she had thought liked her.

"Yes, there has been quite a few demons lurking around the woods lately." Miroku declared purposely ignoring the note of sarcasm in her voice. All he wanted to do was keep her safe and see her safely back to the village before someone or something got to her first.

"Oh, I didn't know that. We should get back before we see one, but if we do I know you'll protect me." Carolyn said with confidence in the one who had hurt her. She knew that she always believed what any guy told her, and she got crushes easily. This never stopped her from finding love. She knew someone was out there and she was bound to find him no matter how many times her heart got smashed in the process. Her heart was the only thing sustaining her and when that finally failed she would know that she would only be an empty shell of a human being so her search would continue.

There were some rustling noises coming from a nearby bush, but Miroku ignored them thinking it was only a forest creature. He was so overjoyed that Carolyn was coming with him, he was getting what he wanted for once. As they walked back to the village a large demon almost as if on queue jumped from behind a large oak tree.

"Carolyn, quickly! Get behind me!" Miroku shouted. She agreed and hid behind him. Even though she did not like cowering behind him she knew this was a battle that she had to stay out of. All of a sudden the large demon who had black skin with long slender spikes, red eyes, and piercingly white blood dripping fangs let out a bloodcurdling screech. Then the demon thundered up to Miroku and with a mighty swing of his oversized fist Miroku went flying towards a tree. He landed in a slump at the base of the tree leaving Carolyn to defend herself. It looked as if Miroku had suffered a bad injury to the head, but from her frenzied state Carolyn could not be sure. She had no powers and she had to rely on Miroku, but he was knocked out cold and it didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. She had nowhere to turn to, during the battle the demon had cornered Miroku and Carolyn into a clearing that had tightly wound trees that led into dark passages into the forest. The forest which once sounded with lively calls between the small animal creatures was now deadly silent. The silence pounded in Carolyn's ears as the demon came ever closer to Miroku to finish him off.

"Oh no what am I going to do now? Miroku is unconscious and I'm defenseless!" Carolyn cried out in fear. The terror that she was facing seemed unimaginable when she was safe in her own time, why did she come to this place? How could she survive?

"Ha ha pathetic human, I'm going to tear apart your flesh and feast upon your succulent bones!" The demon said maliciously as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation for the meal he was supposedly going to get. He stomped up to Carolyn with his mouth watering. His saliva dripped to the ground and made the surrounding pure and live grass die. He was almost closing in on her when he raised his large fist to knock her unconscious by tossing her against the tree that supported the knocked-out Miroku.

"Oh no! I don't want to die! I'm too young to die now, I have too much to live for! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Carolyn screamed as she panicked. From all the terror that she faced she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but this plot is of my own creation.

Hey this is Susuka, I'm sorry about the little 'consider revising things' my word processor thing puts them in when I start correcting and I try to delete all of them but I may have missed a few.

Anyways let's get on with the thank you notes for the reviews.

Hiei's Vampire Kitten- Thank you so much for the nice review. I really enjoyed getting my first review for my first fan fic. Well I guess the thought of getting the first review is something to gloat about. laughs no, I'm not that conceited. So come on people! Read and review!

Chapter 3

As she was unconscious a large tornado rushed towards the demon that was about to sink its teeth into Carolyn's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Growled a demon with black hair, blue eyes, a brown tail, and a fur wrap with chest armor. In an instant the strange being destroyed the demon and forced it to drop Carolyn out of its unrelenting grasp. Carolyn fell to the ground and the strange being slowly walked towards her.

When Carolyn woke up above her face was the strange being.

"Who are you and where is Miroku?" Carolyn mumbled, she was rubbing her neck where the demons claws had pierced the flesh.

"Oh you mean the monk? He's over there." the strange being said pointing to the just waking up Miroku, "Oh, my name's Kouga who are you?"

"My name is Carolyn" Carolyn sighed with exhaustion. She eyed Kouga with a wary suspicion.

"What's with the strange clothes? I've never seen this type material" Kouga pointed out, touching Carolyn's pants. Carolyn grabbed his hand and took it off her leg, she didn't need someone she barely knew to be touching her in a place that she never let anyone touch.

"Hands off." Carolyn growled as a scowl fell upon her normally smiling face. Her eyes held a strange fire in them but it quickly diminished without being noticed by the girl. It may have escaped Carolyn's notice but it didn't miss being noticed by Kouga.

"Alright, alright, so where do you come from?" Kouga asked innocently. He didn't want to mess with someone who held a strange aura, if he knew why it was different he wouldn't be so cautious.

"I'm from California." Carolyn chirped brightly. She was glad the subject was changed from her clothes to something else.

"What's Ca-li-four-nya" Kouga inquired. He had never heard of such a place. Was she foreign?

"Oh, it's in the west, in the United States to be precise. It probably doesn't exist right now." Carolyn laughed as she watched Kouga try to pronounce the place where she lived. As she and Kouga talked, Miroku was seen walking towards the happy chattering demon and human away from Kaede's village.

"Carolyn? Are you ok? I just returned from the village and everyone is worried about you, especially Brittney." Miroku stated. He was wondering what had gotten Carolyn safe and why Kouga was there.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone." She apologized to Miroku. "Kouga would you like to come to the village with me and Miroku?" Carolyn inquired. She was glad that she made a new friend in this odd place.

"Nah that's alright I don't really want to see the mutt right now." Kouga responded, Carolyn didn't really understand who 'the mutt' was but she wanted to bring him back to find some way to thank him. Kouga saw Carolyn's confusion and hastened to clarify himself.

"I mean Inuyasha, I don't feel like arguing with him at the moment. Besides I have to get back to my pack." Kouga quickly said. Miroku was getting faintly irritated at Kouga starting to flirt with Carolyn. Then he remembered Sango and his facial expression turned into a frown, wait, did he have some feelings for Carolyn? What about Sango? What was he going to do, how could he choose between the two girls that had captured his heart.

Carolyn saw Miroku's usually good-natured expression disappear and asked, "what's wrong Miroku?"

"Nothing." He lied, he didn't want to expose his problem to Carolyn. He wanted to keep it secret until he decided to figure out what he was going to do.

Hey Kouga," Miroku said, "I think you may want to reconsider about not coming to the village." He was trying to drive the attention off of Carolyn and to drive Carolyn off of his thoughts.

"Why?" Kouga inquired shooting a piercing glance at Miroku. Why was this monk interrupting his time with Carolyn, when he was trying to figure something out about that strange light in her eyes.

"Kagome's going to be there." Miroku slyly answered. Carolyn witnessed all of this but in the end of trying to figure this out she started to get confused. (a/n She gets confused a lot doesn't she?)

"What? Kagome! Let's go!" Kouga shouted forgetting all about the strange, yet pretty girl beside him. So the two humans and the one wolf prince got up and started back on their way to Kaede's village.

When they finally reached the village entrance they saw a black haired girl wearing a black and red tank top with black jeans running as fast as she could towards them.

"Carolyn! Miroku!" Brittney shouted. The emotional girl reached them and stopped, a cloud of dust slowly dissipating behind her.

"Hey Brittney." Carolyn choked out trying to cover herself from Brittney's little dust storm.

"Oh! Who's this?" Brittney asked Carolyn, indicating Kouga who was staring at Brittney.

"This is Kouga." Carolyn replied. Brittney who had noticed Kouga staring at her stared back at him.

"Hey I found them!" Carolyn heard the little fox youkai yell happily. She then saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kilala (a/n I forget if I mentioned this but Kilala is Sango's companion that she travels with), and Sango run towards them. As soon as they started running they stopped.

Susuka- Oh no! What will Inuyasha do to Kouga? I can tell that there's going to be some struggles here. Anyways REVIEW MY STORY! Please don't do any flames, this after all is my first fan fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but the plot is mine. Sorry if I keep saying this, but if you have a problem with the plot being mine then you are weirder than me.**

"What's Kouga doing here?" Inuyasha pointed out to Miroku. The wolf prince just glared daggers while he thought 'I'm right here you moron'.

"Oh, uhh, there's a very good reason for that." Miroku stammered, he didn't want to get on the inu-hanyou's bad side today. He just didn't feel like getting hit by the tetsusaiga.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried out as he ran towards the one that captured his heart, forgetting all about Carolyn and Brittney. (a/n sorry that I made Kouga sort of girl-crazy, I just thought it would be an interesting thing if I did, give a little more complexity to the little love triangles that I've been creating.)

"Now that we're all together again I wanted to tell everyone that I need to go back to my village to fix my hiraikotsu." Sango announced feeling sad that she had to leave Miroku. She knew that she loved him, she just didn't know how he felt.

"Why?" Miroku asked while his bewildered thoughts drifted to Sango's expression. He stepped up to her to give her an alleged hug, but in all actuality he patted her butt. This gesture earned him a well deserved smack from Sango. When all this happened Carolyn's expression turned to sadness and her mood became sullen.

"I have to go, you stupid monk, because my hiraikotsu has become damaged in our last battle with Kagura." Sango replied. "Kilala let's go."

Then in a puff of smoke the little furry animal that Carolyn had just noticed Sango holding transformed. It changed into a large, slightly intimidating creature. Sango leapt onto it's back and then flew away.

"Bye Sango!" Shippo cried out as he climbed up to Kagome's shoulder to give himself a higher position to wave farewell.

"Well I see that ye are all here." Kaede said as she stumbled over. The surprised group looked over at her, Carolyn and Brittney were still confused at Miroku's perverted ways.

"Yeah but Sango just left." Shippo pointed out to the wizened old priestess. He was still sitting on Kagome's shoulder looking sad because Sango had left. Miroku was deep in thought, Kagome looked depressed at Sango's departure, Carolyn was deep in thought, Brittney and Inuyasha was looking off somewhere, and Kouga just stood there not understanding who this person that had just left was and why it made them all quiet.

"I know, I just saw her fly off." Kaede replied. As the group walked back to Kaede's hut, Carolyn sidled up to Kagome and whispered something to her.

"Uhh Kagome? Where can I take a bath?" Carolyn whispered, she was becoming self-conscious about the dirt that had accumulated on her face and clothes from the struggle with the demon.

"Oh it's in an enclosed area behind Kaede's place." Kagome whispered back. (a/n sorry for what I'm going to plan I needed to add that little part about Kaede's place a.k.a the bath behind her hut). When everyone became bored and started talking, well, Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting over Kagome and Miroku, Shippo, and Brittney were laughing about the predicament between Inuyasha, Kouga and Kagome. At this matter of everyone being relatively calm, they didn't notice that Carolyn had slipped out. After a while, Miroku noticed that Carolyn was gone. He looked around the room but she was no where to be seen. Miroku got up silently and went to go search for the easily confused blonde. When he came to the room where the bath was he got a perverted grin and slowly stepped behind the flap that was used in place of a door into the room. What he saw then he knew he would never forget, he walked in and saw Carolyn fully unclothed. She was standing up drying herself off with a towel from her large backpack.

Carolyn looked up at the noise she heard and she found Miroku standing there with a perverted gleeful grin plastered on his face. She then realized what he was staring at and then looked down at her fully exposed self. She quickly wrapped the towel around her slim body, screamed, and ran back into the bath. Kouga and Inuyasha hearing her scream rushed in to the room and pushed the stunned Miroku to the side. They saw what he had seen and they just stood there with blushes that were as red as Inuyasha's outfit. She screamed once the hanyou and the wolf demon were spotted.

"Get out! Go away!" Carolyn screamed at the top of her lungs, he face burning with the embarrassed shame of being seen like that. They all ran out as Carolyn chucked miscellaneous items out of her backpack. Some of the items were pretty heavy too making it worse for the three surprised people. When all three of them were out of range of the rocks they ran into Brittney knocking her over.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Brittney inquired noticing that all three were out of breath, blushing a deep crimson blush putting Inuyasha's outfit to shame, and sweating profusely.

Susuka- Sorry that this chapter was so short, I just wanted to leave you in suspense.

Inuyasha- ((rubs bump on head)) Hey Susuka why'd you have to make me get hit in the head by Carolyn's stuff?

Susuka- Not my fault ((whistles innocently))

Inuyasha- Yeah right and I'm a full demon.

Kouga- I know you puny half-demon, you wish that it could be true ((smirks))

Inuyasha- What was that scrawny wolf? ((gets into a fight with Kouga))

Susuka- ((runs for life panting)) I-have-to-go-please-review-my-story!Press the button and review!

l

l

l

l

v


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha how many times must I say this?

Susuka- Man I didn't expect chapter 5 to be up so soon. Well since I would hate to disappoint my loyal fans out there, ((looks around at an empty room)) ((sigh)) I wish I wasn't so alone. Anyways on with the story! ((Cracks a big grin and hides her inner feelings))

"Nothing." Was all Kouga managed to grunt out.

"Well I just wanted to tell all of you and Carolyn that Kagome decided to go home for a little while." At the mentioning of Carolyn's name their faces grew an even brighter shade of red, but when they heard the news of Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga looked up.

"What!" They screamed in unison. They raced to reached the Bone-eater's well first, but they found that Kagome had already jumped in.

"It was you that made her go home mutt!" Kouga accused.

"No it was you who did that scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha accused back.

"What did you call me?" Kouga yelled. He was becoming infuriated at Inuyasha attempting to insult the wolf prince.

"A scrawny mangy wolf!" Inuyasha retorted. When everyone else finally reached the well Inuyasha and Kouga were deep in an argument.

"Come on! Stop it you guys!" Carolyn yelled at the two bickering demons. (a/n- well we all know that Inuyasha is a half-demon must I always say that he is one?) She, Brittney, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede tried to step in to stop the inevitable battle that Miroku and Shippo knew so well.

"Get away from me!" Inuyasha shouted out for all the world to hear at Miroku and Brittney while Carolyn, Shippo and Kaede were trying to restrain Kouga. Then Inuyasha broke free of his captors grasps and unsheathed his tetsusaiga. Kouga seeing his rival ready his weapons threw off his captors as well. Then the battle ensued with Inuyasha releasing his wind scar upon Kouga with a mighty swing of his sword.

Kouga tried to dodge it but his arm got hit with some of the brunt of it. Luckily he escaped from having his arm completely severed from his body. From all the pain of getting slashed in the shoulder he sank to his knees.

"Had enough you scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha taunted taking a step closer to his victim.

"Heh not yet Inu-bakka." Kouga said as he frantically tried to dodge all of Inuyasha's unending attacks. While the battle continued Carolyn and Brittney watched with an intense horror as the demons fought with all their might. Brittney was, of course, cheering for Inuyasha while Carolyn was encouraging Kouga. Miroku saw Carolyn's intense gaze upon the injured Kouga and his heart sank. Why was Carolyn looking like she loved Kouga? Wait, why did he care whom she bestowed her heart to? It wasn't like he loved her or if she loved him. His heart belonged to Sango or so he thought, but Kouga's belonged forever to Kagome. He had to do something so that her heart would not break. He had to change her focus onto himself, so he crept up behind her and…

Carolyn screamed out of sheer terror, interrupting the fight that had ensnared Brittney and her attention. She turned around ready to attack her assailant and found Miroku smiling, his left, uncursed hand, somewhere where it shouldn't have been. It was squeezing her butt and it had startled her. He quickly removed his hand when he was found out and rapidly apologized.

"I'm sorry Carolyn. I truly am," Miroku apologized. "The reason my hand is there is because," he paused looking for a plausible excuse, "is because a demon possessed it." He finished lamely, slapping a sutra on the offending hand to prove his point. Carolyn rolled her eyes and said nothing knowing he was well in control of his own hand. He didn't have to lie to her, she would have been flattered if she had not caught him lying. She just left it alone knowing that it was better to accept it then injure his pride.

Brittney, Shippo, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kaede witnessed it all, but only Brittney fully comprehended Miroku's actions. He was jealous of Kouga!

"Well mutt it's been fun, but I must leave for my pack." Kouga expressed as his right hand covered a gaping bloody gash on his left shoulder from Inuyasha's failed wind scar.

"No, Kouga you can't leave injured like that." Brittney said before Carolyn could even mouth those same words that had bubbled up to the surface of her lips. Before Carolyn could even move, Brittney walked over to Kouga and extended her hand so that she could help him back to the village to be healed. Slowly, Kouga finally reached for Brittney's helping hand, Inuyasha was dismayed at seeing Brittney show some affection for the inferior wolf. He saw this and he wished that he had an injury as well so that Brittney would care for him too.

Back at the village Carolyn offered to help Brittney with Kouga's wounds but Brittney refused.

"Why don't you go take a walk with Miroku or Shippo?" Brittney stated trying to help the monk out.

"All right, I might as well since you won't let me do anything to help here." Carolyn replied. Kouga looked up at Carolyn who held a deep sadness in her deep green eyes as she looked at him. It was a look that he never saw from anyone before, not even Kagome. It was a look that he could not describe, except that it held an emotion that was deeper than pity and concern.

After what seemed like forever, Carolyn broke her transfixed gaze from Kouga's ice blue orbs. She slowly, yet reluctantly, left the hut. She felt guilty that it was her fault, if she hadn't let Miroku's lecherous way disturb her then none of this would have happened. She was the one who tried to run away, she was the one that got caught by the demon, she blamed herself for all the misfortunes that had recently befallen her new found friends. If she hadn't acted so foolishly then Kouga would be alright and he wouldn't be injured. As she walked through the village, Miroku was spotted sitting on a river bank polishing his golden staff. With his usual good demeanor restored she walked up to him and sat rather closely next to him.

"Hey Miroku." Carolyn sheepishly said, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. Miroku stopped polishing his staff and looked at her with a perplexed gaze. Who was she to talk to him when she so obviously cared for Kouga more than him.

"So where's Kouga?" Miroku roughly asked with a sneer. Carolyn surprised and hurt at his words sadly looked away. When he saw her eyes and how they were beginning to fill to the brim with tears he couldn't stay angry. He could never leave a fair maiden in distress.

"Carolyn…" He paused looking for the right words to say. Carolyn hearing this pause in words looked back at him with the tears still at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. He faltered for a bit and finally gave up the search for the words he wanted to say. Miroku couldn't tell her how much he loved her. He still had Sango's feelings to consider and his feelings for Sango. (a/n writing this part made me realize what Inuyasha has to go through with Kagome and Kikyo)

Without a word Carolyn stood up and walked off leaving Miroku to stew in his unsaid conflicts.

****

Susuka- Awww I feel so bad for Carolyn. I wish I could help her find someone to love.

Miroku- What am I? Chopped liver?

Inuyasha and Kouga- Did someone say liver?

Susuka- ((sigh))You're the one who did this to her! Insensitive, perverted jerk! ((slaps him)) Oh wait I can't stay mad at you. ((hugs Miroku))

Miroku- ((pats butt)) It's alright, all is forgiven.

Susuka- ((gasp)) ((slap)) How many times have I told you to never do that to me?

Miroku- I lost count at about one million, two hundred fifty-two thousand, three hundred, eighty-two times.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the characters and plot.

Susuka- Isn't that right Miroku?

Miroku- ((comes out in a ballerina tutu)) Must I really wear this?

Susuka- Payback for treating Carolyn like that, you brought this upon yourself. ((laughs evilly))((thinking)) You do actually make a good ballerina.

Miroku- ((sigh))

As she walked back towards Kaede's hut, Inuyasha was seen talking with Brittney. When she neared the conversation ceased and they looked at her. Carolyn thought that they were discussing something that had to do with her so she didn't pry thinking that it would be rude. She knew that if she pried into someone else's conversation it would be against all the teaching her parents put in for her to be well-behaved. Brittney bid a few words of farewell to Inuyasha and ran over to Carolyn.

"Hey Carolyn." Brittney greeted, "why don't we go take a walk." Carolyn consented and they began their walk into the forest.

"Carolyn, how was your walk with Miroku?" Brittney hopefully inquired. She was wondering if time alone was what he needed to tell Carolyn how he felt.

"We didn't really talk that much." Carolyn answered crestfallen, her eyes downcast. Brittney was faintly disappointed in her answer, but was curious on what was said.

"So how's Kouga?" Carolyn inquired finally breaking the silence that had settled upon the two girls. She also wanted to change the subject away from Miroku and her conversation that had gone on, she just wanted to leave it untouched to control her own emotions.

"Oh it was a pretty bad injury, but he'll live." She said quietly. They walked on for a while not saying anything, each was reflecting in her own thoughts.

"Carolyn? What's up? Why are you so quiet?" Brittney asked with concern. Carolyn sighed and silently wished her friends wouldn't treat her like she was so fragile.

"Nothing, it's just that even though I love being here, I miss my family. I ran away because I was accused of breaking one of my brother's computer games, (a/n stupid reason but I couldn't think of anything else.) and I didn't." Carolyn sighed again. Brittney just listened and when she was sure that Carolyn had stopped talking she started talking about her own thoughts.

"Yeah, I miss my family too. When you didn't come to school everyone got worried and I decided to look for you. I was stopped by some strange lady named Madame Nonod and she said she could help my search. I put my hands on a strange crystal ball and I blacked out. When I woke up I was here and you were shaking me." Brittney explained.

"Yeah that happened to me too. I wonder if there's a way to get back, maybe we could try to use the same methods." Carolyn cried out happily. She wanted to see her family again, but she didn't want to leave her friends that she had made here.

"We should look in on it." Brittney cried in the same tone. She wanted to go home as much as Carolyn, but she didn't want to leave Inuyasha.

Carolyn seeming to read Brittney's mind said, "hey Brittney do you like Inuyasha?" She had a mischievous smirk on her face. Brittney looked shocked for Inuyasha was on her thoughts and she did have a crush on him.

"Who told you that?" Brittney cried out in alarm. She felt that Inuyasha belonged to Kagome. She didn't want to create a problem between everyone, even though she often felt the longings of being held by Inuyasha. She blushed under his praise, and dreamt of him in her spare time.

"No one I just guessed. By your expression I can tell that you do don't you?" Carolyn asked noticing the dark blush appearing on Brittney's face.

"Yeah is it obvious?" Brittney answered with a question of her own. She hoped that Kagome didn't notice this emotion in herself.

"No, are you going to tell him?" Carolyn inquired.

"No, anyways it's getting late. Maybe we should get back to the village." Brittney stated, remembering what she had been told of on the subject of demons by both Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Yeah," Carolyn said as she remembered the demon attack. So as they walked back to Kaede's village Carolyn heard a fearful whimpering noise.

"B-but Lord Sesshomaru I didn't mean to loose the trail."

"It's alright Jaken." Then she heard something large fall to the ground and a muffled ouch with many apologies. Carolyn and Brittney were about to make a run for the village when the trees behind them fell to the ground.

Susuka- Nooooooo what's going to happen to the heroines of the story?

Miroku- I shall comfort you until the next chapter comes. ((makes a motion to hug her))

Susuka-Oh no you stay away from me ((gets his hand off her shoulder)) I'm the one who makes the chapters so I do know what's going to happen next. So review my story everyone! This is Susuka signing out! Sorry it's so short! ((quickly runs away from rotten fruit tossed her way))Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the anime show. I do own the plot and it is of my own creation. I am sorry that it took so long to update, I had a lot of stuff to take care of concerning my schoolwork. Always the studious one and never the outgoing one. ((sigh))

Susuka- Miroku? Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?

Miroku- Yeah ((rubs hand on cheek where a red handprint is))

Susuka- Hmph that's what you get for trying to touch me when I told you that you should get away from me.

"Why are you eaves dropping on us?" Inquired a tall white haired demon with a blue, moon shaped marking on his forehead and purple stripes on his cheeks.

"We weren't, we were just walking." Carolyn calmly said, shocked that her voice was so calm and eerily quiet. She was shaking in her shoes and she hoped that he couldn't sense her fear.

"M'lord! M'lord!" Cried a little girl with black hair that came out to the side in a pony tail. She had on an orange and white checkered kimono and an adorable look on her face. Carolyn was wondering how such a cute little girl could be around such a cold person.

"Not now Rin." The demon said.

"Jaken, find something to occupy Rin with." Sesshomaru said to the little green, toad-like demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, these humans might know where the village is!" Jaken, the little green demon squeaked out.

"Do you know where the village is that houses a half-demon named Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru placidly said, not even acknowledging Jaken. As soon as he said this, Inuyasha and Miroku leapt out of the bushes. Inuyasha had his tetsusaiga drawn and looked furious.

"Ah, little brother, so nice of you to join us." Sesshomaru cackled as he looked at Inuyasha with little interest.

"Brittney, Carolyn! Get out of the way!" Miroku cried out. When the girls were barely out of harm's way Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's battle began with the unleashing of Inuyasha's wind scar. The battle raged on with neither looking likely to be the imminent victor of the ferocious battle. Suddenly it looked like Inuyasha would be the winner of the clash but Sesshomaru knocked him down and with his finger nails dug into Inuyasha's flesh. Inuyasha tried to restrain a cry of pain as the nails went deeper into his chest and blood oozed from the long narrow gashes.

Just then an arrow letting off a purple aura sliced through the air and hit a nearby tree, missing by an inch Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"What was that?" Snarled Sesshomaru, he looked around for the culprit and saw a girl, similar to Kagome, yet she wore the clothes that signified a priestess. Sesshomaru knew this girl as Kikyo, Inuyasha's former wench.

"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha stuttered as he winced from the pain of Sesshomaru's nails biting into his chest with their unrelenting sharpness. Kikyo solemnly nodded and shot off another arrow, missing Sesshomaru's arm by a hair's width.

"The next one won't miss." Kikyo calmly said to Sesshomaru while her eyes glistened with a deep hatred.

"It seems like you have to have priestess wenches to fight your conflicts for you. I shall return to destroy you when you have gained more strength." Sesshomaru growled. When he started to walk away, Rin and Jaken ran after him. Inuyasha finally remembered Kikyo, and quickly turned around, but she had vanished as quickly as she had come.

"Hey Miroku? Who's Kikyo?" Brittney asked.

"She is the older sister of Lady Kaede, she is also a priestess, and she is not of the world of the living anymore. She died after Naraku, formerly known as the bandit Onigumo, deceived her by fooling her into believing that Inuyasha had stolen the Shikkon Jewel. She found the real Inuyasha and pinned him to a tree with one of her sacred arrows. She died shortly after that encounter with the one she used to love." Miroku explained not noticing the horrified looks on the two girl's faces.

"H-how did he escape?" Brittney inquired further, not knowing if she or Carolyn wanted the answers.

"Fifty years later Kagome pulled the sacred arrow from Inuyasha's chest. Later on, An old woman kidnapped Kagome and used her to bring Kikyo back to the realm of the living. Even though Kikyo is here, she does not live, her body is of clay and earth. It is actually quite sad, you see, Inuyasha loves Kikyo, but even if he denies it he also feels affection for Kagome." Miroku stated finally realizing the sad looks on the two girls' faces.

At the word 'love' Brittney became at an utter loss for words. Her heart nearly shattered at the thought of the man she thought she might possibly love with someone else. Her heart was clawed at by this thought and she held back her unshed tears. She couldn't cry right now, not in front of everyone. For, if she did, the light would shine on the truth of the depth of her feelings for Inuyasha.

When she finally looked at Inuyasha, she saw that he had sank to his knees and his only movements were of the jerky, shallow motions of his breathing. Brittney screamed and ran to his side. His eyes were closed and his forehead had many beads of sweat dripping down his face. He had many deep lacerations in his skin, each one was overflowing and pooling with shining red blood. She gently touched one of the deep wounds and she drew her hand back as he flinched from the stinging sensation it caused. Miroku and Carolyn ran over to Brittney and Inuyasha to try and help her move him back to Kaede's village. They struggled with Inuyasha along the long dusty, dirt path. When they finally reached Kaede's hut after much anguish on Inuyasha's behalf it was past nightfall. Everyone was in a panic trying to rescue Inuyasha from the clutches of death.

Kaede ran off to fetch some more bandages, Carolyn and Shippo were hurrying to get some fresh water to wash the hanyou's injuries, and Miroku was trying to stem the flow of the sticky red substance with some rags. Brittney just sat there grasping Inuyasha's hand, not wanting to leave the side of her beloved. She had long since not cared if anyone saw her feelings written on her face.

When all was done, Brittney would still not leave Inuyasha's side. She wouldn't even leave to eat or sleep, the mental torment from the thought of the one she loved dying was enough to keep her there. She wouldn't sleep for the haunting fear of Inuyasha passing away to where she couldn't reach him. When the morning light came over the horizon Kagome had returned from her own time and Sango had returned from her village. The entered Kaede's hut to find the group calmly awaiting their arrival, but all they saw was Brittney sitting frozen by Inuyasha's side. She was clutching his hand so tightly that her knuckles were white and she had the look of fear in her eyes.

"What happened? Why is Inuyasha hurt!" Kagome screamed. Brittney looked at her with her eyes shimmering with her hidden fear and jealousy. Her hidden hatred seethed to break free and she had to restrain herself from throttling the girl. Brittney told Kagome the story calmly, surprised at the control she had with her voice. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side, pushing Brittney to the side. Brittney started to get angry and was about to scream out in indignation but no one seemed to notice because Inuyasha had just awoken.

Susuka- So what did you guys think of my work?

Miroku- It was great! You really know how to make things dramatic!

Sango- Maybe a bit too much…

Susuka- Oh well ((smiles)) I hope the readers like it.

Inuyasha- Why'd you have to make me get hurt?

Susuka- You'll see. Anyways everyone, sorry for the wait. I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long in writing. I was really lazy and I had some schoolwork to catch up on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hey everyone, I hope you guys are glad that I'm posting a new chapter. Again sorry for the delay of chapter 7. Sorry that the chapter is so short, just felt like having more cliff hangers

Susuka-((evil laugh)) I love cliffies! Anyways I should really getmy priorities in line.

Miroku- Yeah good thingyou're on, what's it called again?

Susuka- ((sigh)) Spring break, and if you want to keep that eye you'd better avert your gaze from my butt.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and his blurry vision settled on the one that was leaning over him. When his vision cleared he tried to speak, first his words were choppy and then they gained strength.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at Kaede's place. You were badly injured in your fight with Sesshomaru." Kagome tenderly responded with a profound concern in her eyes.

"You weren't at my battle, were you?" Inuyasha inquired, surprised at the look in her eyes. He felt guilty for making her worry over him and he turned his gaze away from her.

Kagome shook her head and then said, "No, I wasn't. I just came back this morning." She looked sadly away towards Brittney who was sitting against a wall watching the whole scene lay before her.

"That's right. Inuyasha, Brittney hasn't left your side you collapsed after your battle with Sesshomaru. She wouldn't leave your side, not even to eat or sleep." Miroku said as he walked past the sitting form of Brittney. Inuyasha slowly got up so he was in a sitting position and looked at her. Despite the protests of Kagome and his muscles he wouldn't lay back down. He gave her a searching glance and tried to find some ulterior motive for her kindness, but he found none. He was confused, why would anyone be so concerned about him? Not even Kagome had sat by his side for that long.

At the hard searching look that Inuyasha gave her, she could tell that he did not believe her. She knew from the look in his eyes that he didn't think she had been there the entire time. She gave him a sad look and walked outside to get some fresh air. She sat there for hours thinking on what had happened, why it was so hard for Inuyasha to believe her. Carolyn and Shippo tried to get her to come back in but to no avail. When evening had begun to envelope the village she sighed.

"Why doesn't he believe me? Can't he tell that I…" Brittney stopped short of what she was going to say. She heard footsteps behind her and she did not want people to intrude on her thoughts. She turned around expecting a demon that she had to battle, but it was only Sango and a determined looking Kagome. Sango looked surprised at Kagome's behavior but dismissed it thinking that she would talk to her later about it.

Back inside the hut, Carolyn was speaking to Miroku. They were talking about how concerned they were about the group.

"Miroku, I think something might be wrong with Brittney. She has been out there for a long time." Carolyn voiced her fear of something happening to her best friend. Miroku put an arm around Carolyn's shoulder. She looked at him, surprised at the gesture and looked towards the door.

"Carolyn, she'll be fine. Kagome and Sango are looking out for her. Now there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Miroku explained. Carolyn looked back at him with confusion written in her green eyes but she said nothing. All of a sudden Inuyasha walked into the room and Miroku hastily removed his arm from Carolyn's shoulder.

"Have any of you seen Brittney? I need to ask her if what was said was true. I need to find out if she really did sit with me that entire time." Inuyasha placidly stated, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yeah it's true. Don't tell her I told you this, but she really likes you. She's too shy to admit it herself, but she would not leave your side." Carolyn confidently stated. Inuyasha thanked her and went to look in the rest of Kaede's hut hoping that she had returned.

Brittney looked at Kagome and Sango bathed in the light of the sunset. It cast hues of red, orange, and yellow making the village seem to be very serene.

"Brittney? Do you love Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as a hard lump began to form in her throat. She swallowed back her tears and looked Brittney straight into her eyes. Brittney looked away, she could feel Kagome's eyes burning holes into the back of her head. Sango felt that she should probably leave the two of them alone with some privacy. As Sango quickly walked away, Kagome slowly approached Brittney. Brittney looked back at Kagome's determined, inquiring eyes and nodded slowly. She did not trust her voice at this time. As she nodded she watched the tumult of torment and anguish that suddenly assaulted Kagome's eyes.

Kagome collapsed and fell to the ground crying. Brittney, not wanting to be seen with the girl's tear-stricken face ran into the woods with the shadows slowly engulfing her making her fade away.

"Kagome! Brittney! Where are you guys?" Shippo yelled. He walked out and his young eyes fell on the collapsed form of Kagome. "Kagome? What are you doing on the ground?" He asked this and tried to lift his surrogate mother to her feet. Kagome finally finding some strength got up and sat on the ground. She looked at Shippo and he finally noticed her tears. He jumped up into her arms and tried to comfort her.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Where's Brittney?" Shippo inquired. When he mentioned Brittney's name, he inadvertently caused a fresh wave of tears. He quickly recognized that Brittney had been the cause of Kagome's tears.

When Inuyasha came outside to look for Brittney he found Shippo trying to console Kagome and asked him where Brittney was. When he asked this, Kagome met his gaze with her tears still streaming. Inuyasha saw the look she gave him and met it with a confused one of his own.

Then Kagome cried out in indignation, "Inuyasha! Who do you love more? Brittney or me? Choose now!" Inuyasha who was in debt to Brittney, but had strong feelings for both of them was in a dilemma. How could he choose? Brittney could be in trouble but he couldn't leave Kagome crying like this. What about Kikyo? He loved her too, and his heart was being torn in three. The three girls that he loved were asking him to do the impossible, to choose one of them.

Susuka- Oh no, what will Inuyasha do? Who will he choose?

Inuyasha- Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making me choose? This is not fair!

Susuka- All's fair in love and war. Or something like that. ((nervous laugh))

Inuyasha- Wait 'till I get my hands on you!

Susuka- Uh oh. ((starts running when Inuyasha draws his tetsusaiga)) Well I hope you like it everyone and if I'm not Swiss cheese when I'm safe I'll post another chapter! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series but I am the glorious creator of the OCs in this plot! All must bow down to Susuka! Ok you don't have to bow down to me, I'm not that conceited, I'm not even a good writer. Read this if you must but please do not flame me. I'm happy that my horribly written story has not gotten any so far.

Susuka- I'd better do something magnificent in this chapter or my readers will probably kill me…

Inuyasha: Get back here! ((runs with tetsusaiga drawn))

Susuka- looks behind her Uh oh. ((starts running)) please read and I hope that I'm still here by the end of the chapter!

Inuyasha looked helplessly between the forest, where Brittney was most likely, and Kagome. Kagome was the first person to accept him for who he was, but Brittney seemed to care and be there for him more.

"I-I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha sullenly whispered and dashed off to find Brittney. His heart was broken in pieces, he had forsaken both Kagome and Kikyo for Brittney. Even through his depressed mood he snapped out of it and recalled to the matter at hand. He resumed his search for Brittney through the numerous trees and each shadow that he saw reminded him of the many demons lurking in the woods. He searched for hours on end before he finally found her in a clearing. She was sitting by a shining lake and he thought that she never looked more like an angel. He slowly approached her and stealthily made his presence unknown to her.

"Brittney are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to her. The black haired girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. All she saw of him was his beautiful amber eyes and she nearly lost herself within them.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Where's Kagome?" Brittney inquired, but when she saw Inuyasha's tormented face she knew something was wrong.

"She's not here, I was looking for you to apologize for not believing you or Miroku. I went outside to see if you were there, and I found Kagome crying and Shippo trying to help her. Kagome asked who I loved more, you or her, and I chose…" Inuyasha suddenly stopped, but Brittney had already gotten the message. He looked away towards the lake, in this pause in words Brittney walked slowly over to him and embraced him in a hug. He looked down at her surprised at her gesture of affection and awkwardly returned the hug. As they relaxed in each others embrace Inuyasha suddenly, and without thinking kissed her on the top of her head. Startled, Brittney looked up into his eyes and saw an expression she had never seen on his face before.

The expression was a mixture of deep sadness, pain, and love. Inuyasha caught her looking up into his eyes and gave her a faint smirk that hinted of his arrogant self.

"Inuyasha…I….I wanted to tell you that I-I-I love you." Brittney hurriedly exclaimed feeling pangs of self-doubt. She didn't want to make herself look like a fool in front of him.

"Brittney." Inuyasha said and he kissed her again, but this time he kissed her on the lips. All of a sudden their innocent kisses turned into a passionate make-out.

As time elapsed they stopped and Brittney was resting in the embrace of his lean, muscular arms. They laid there for an unknown amount of time, time had seemed to have frozen. They seemed to be the only people in the world, Brittney relaxing in his arms and Inuyasha propped up against a tree.

The next day when she woke up, she examined her surroundings. She at first was startled, but when her eyes fell upon Inuyasha she smiled and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. After a while she felt Inuyasha stirring from his peaceful slumber and she looked up at him, hoping to meet his gaze to soothe her own lust and longing for him.

He slowly opened his eyes and met Brittney's intent gaze. Then the events of the previous night hit him like a brick and he broke the gaze that had become mutual between them.

Brittney broke the silence by saying, "Should we head back now?"

"Sure, the others are probably looking for us." He responded even though he didn't want to see Kagome's hurt face fill with tears at the sight of him and Brittney. As Brittney got up, Inuyasha followed. They started to walk back to the village and Inuyasha gently took hold of Brittney's hand. She looked at him marveling at the change that had come over her beloved.

They walked like this for the entire time that they were walking. They finally reached the village, but to Inuyasha and Brittney's dismay they saw they had a welcoming committee . It was Kagome and she was standing in the middle of their intended path.

"So you do love her don't you Inuyasha." Kagome accused as she eyed their hands clasped, fingers entwined.

Inuyasha looked away towards the rest of the village and his eyes softened. Kagome noticed this change and she gave up her intent wish for an answer she already knew. She decided to walk away, and Inuyasha had to restrain himself from following after her. He had made his decision and he had to stick by it. Brittney noticed his facial features start to become strained and she shot a questioning glance at him. He continued to look at something far away, like he was somewhere else. He stiffened suddenly, let go of Brittney's hand and turned around.

Susuka- ((0o)) What is it that made Inuyasha turn around and stop the cute fluffy moment?

Inuyasha- You should know, you're writing this garbage.

Susuka- I shouldn't say the magic word to you. You're correct in saying that it's garbage. No one has reviewed in a long time. ((looks at the yellowing edges of her reviews.))((sigh)) Oh well, I think someone might because of my cute fluff. A lot of people like fluff don't they?

Sango- If you say so.

Kilala- Yeah... uh wait I mean...meow!


	10. Author's Note

Hey everyone its Susuka! Long time no talk. I just wanted to let all of my great reviewers and Oodori who so kindly put that it was my fault that her chapters weren't coming up that I'm working on it. I'm working on getting some really good ideas and I'm trying to plan how my story will end. I've realized that I can't write my story just by what I feel like writing. I've done that and it just keeps going in circles. So, enough with my ramblings, I hope everyone can be patient. The new chapter of Que Sera Sera will hopefully be up soon. I am also working on plotting out a sequel, I won't be giving out any names until I'm done working on it. By the way (I take French at school) Que Sera Sera means "what will be, will be".Just thought I'd let you know. So I'll leave you with the exciting (well, for me it is) possibilities of the sequel to hold you all until I can post new chapters. I am also looking forwards to seeing what will happen to Carolyn, Brittney, and all the awesome characters from Inuyasha.


	11. Chapter 10

****

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Inuyasha so…I guess that's all there is to say.

Susuka- Hey everyone! It's been a long time; I apologize to everyone for not updating in a really long time. I just suffered major writer's block and I couldn't figure out a direction for this story. What I had on paper kept making it go around in circles so I decided to start from where I left off in the story. I hope I do a better job this time. Well let's get on with the story shall we? Oh, by the way the characters Kinyko and Kyrie and any other OC that is not Brittney and Carolyn are of my friend Lana's creation.

Inuyasha: ((Thinks: She talks way too much.))

Inuyasha looked behind him and let out a snarl, it was a group that was traveling behind him and Brittney. One was a tall female, she looked the age of 16, she had black ears that were similar to Shippo's yet they were different somehow, she had piercing emerald green eyes, long flowing silver hair, with blue stripes on her elegant face. Her black and red kimono was swaying in the wind. The wind was blowing strands of hair in front of her blue lined eyes and her red star marking on her forehead. Her sliver fox tail that had a black tip was swishing near and far from her sword that she kept tied to her red sash. There was another girl, she also looked 16, but she looked more human than the previous girl who was obviously a demon. The girl who looked more human had raven black hair that was down to her lower back, it shone like it had been doused in the sunlight, and in the wind it swayed back and forth. Her eyes were of a brownish red hue, her eyes and hair combined made her white and silver kimono shine brighter than it actually was, it reflected the light of the sun and made every other white thing around her look like grey. She walked in bare feet on the soft dirt of the dusty brown trail. Between the two girls were two other creatures. One was a magnificent black stallion which had deep, piercing, purple eyes that looked like they could see into your very soul, and the stallion had a purple star marking on its forehead. The other was a small brown fox sitting atop the stallions head, in between its ears.

"Who are you two?" Brittney asked quietly as she looked between Inuyasha and the group of travelers nervously. She had no idea what was going on but she was determined to find out.

"Why should we answer to you? You are just a stupid human." The demon replied casually, seeming to forget that her companion was a human herself.

The demon's human comrade looked a little annoyed and said, "Kinyko, it wouldn't hurt to tell them our names. They might even be able to help us."

The demon, Kinyko, looked suspiciously over at Inuyasha and Brittney. Then she looked back at her human friend and the girl smiled.

"Alright, well if you two must know, my name is Kinyko, this is my friend Kyrie, the beautiful specimen of a stallion you see before you is Nightshade and the tiny fox is Tokie." The fox looked annoyed at being called tiny and turned away. Brittney was confused; the fox looked like it actually understood what Kinyko had said.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled and took a step in front of Brittney. He didn't want to take the risk of Brittney getting injured by these mysterious nomads. They did not answer but moved past them without another word. At this gesture Inuyasha became livid.

"Hey! I asked you guys a question and I expect an answer!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped in front of the demon girl. She merely smiled at his rage which added fuel to the fire; you could almost literally see the fire in his eyes.

"We are here to be trained by the priestess Kaede and to do some independent training of our own in the forest." Kinyko's face fell into an emotionless expression and they walked along again. This time Inuyasha stayed behind with Brittney and let the wanderers go about as they were doing. He walked into the village with Brittney clinging to his arm in a possessive manner.

Kinyko and Kyrie went straight to the nearest human they could find, the human looked startled to see a strange demon in his midst. They asked for Kaede, but he did not need to say any directions.

"Who is calling me? What have thee need from me?" Kaede said as she slowly walked out of her hut. She walked straight up to the demon without any fear whatsoever.

"Priestess Kaede, do you not recognize us? It is Kinyko and me, Kyrie. You trained us when we were young. We need your help now to take down an evil entity." Kyrie said as she bowed in greeting to the wizened old woman. Kaede examined Kinyko and Kyrie for a few minutes and then smiled and led them in to her hut so they could converse uninterrupted and in private.

****

Susuka- Hmmm….I wonder what they are talking about? Who is this new evil entity? Could it be Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, or any other villain? Or is it someone new, someone much worse? Read the next chapter of Que Sera Sera to find out. (I'll try to post it sometime soon.)


End file.
